Star-Lord/Relationships
List of relationships for Peter Quill / Star-Lord 'in ''Guardians of the Galaxy ''and ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. |-| Family = Meredith Quill '''(Mother) Peter loved his mother, Meredith deeply. Meredith gave her son a Walkman at a young age, along with an Awesome Mix tape. The two of them would often listen to their favorite music on Peter's Walkman. Peter continues to honor his mother, by naming himself "Star-Lord" because of her mother's nickname and has kept his Awesome Mix Vol. 1 tape and is fiercely protective of it. Sometime before her death, Meredith made an Awesome Mix Vol. 2 tape. Peter is at his mother's bedside. As he watches his mother die in front of him, Peter doesn't grab his mom's hand when she tries to hold his hand. After learning that Ego killed his mom, Peter immediately attacked him because his mother was dearly loved by him. Also, her death led to Peter to be raised by Yondu Udonta rather than his grandfather or his biological father. Yondu Udonta with his adoptive father, Yondu]] (Adoptive father) Without ever realizing it, Yondu was the father Peter never had. Peter often thought Yondu never loved him, by his constant threats of being eaten. However, Peter did see Yondu as the only family he had Guardians of the Galaxy. Yondu did teach Peter how to fly a spaceship and taught him how to shoot a blaster. After Yondu sacrificed himself for Quill, Peter thought highly of his adoptive father. Ego (Father) Initially, Peter got along well with his father, as both of them had love of cultural references. However after learning that Ego killed his mother and destroyed his Walkman, Peter wanted to do nothing more than to kill his father before Ego could wipe out the universe as they know it. Later Peter disregarded Ego as his dad, but rather the man who impregnated his mother and saw Yondu as his true father. Other relatives Through Meredith, Peter's maternal grandparents are Mr and Mrs. Quill. He also has a maternal uncle. Through his adoptive father, Yondu, Peter's relatives consist of his adoptive grandparents, who sold their own son into slavery, which was probably why Yondu couldn't be the best father figure to his son. |-| Love interests= Gamora (Girlfriend and Teammate) ''Main article: Gamora and Peter Quill'' Gamora is arguable Peter's best friend and primary love interest to her. By the second film, Gamora and Quill are closer than the original and are best friends but both keep their attractions toward each other a secret. However, no matter how many times she denies it, Gamora has a romantic attraction to Peter Quill. He would also often tell her a story he'd tell all the children: that David Hasselhoff was his father. Peter begins apparently flirting with Ayesha, but stops when he notices that Gamora is looking at him, telling him to "shut up". She shows a hint of jealousy when she sees Quill flirting with Ayesha the High Priestess, but says nothing about it. However, she does interrupt their exchange before the conversation grows any further. Bereet (Former lover) Peter briefly dated a Kylorian named Bereet. However, he didn't know her name, seeing that they probably had a one night stand together. The two of them part ways on friendly terms. other Romances Peter dated a lot of women prior to the series. Rajak girl Peter once dated a Rajak girl whom Peter describes as "smoking-hot" however, he skipped out on her at sunrise. later x the Rajak girl stabbed him with a fork. Kree woman Peter had a brief relationship with a Kree Girl. Their relationship ended badly because the Kree girlnearly ripped his thorax out when the Kree Girl saw him with an A'askavariian woman. A'askavariian woman Peter had a relationship with this woman, an A'askavariian working at Nova Records at the same time he dated a Kree girl. He had lain with her, but was only getting information. The Kree girl caught them together. Peter later claims that A'askavariian woman aren't his type, because he is not interested in their tentacles or their needle-like teeth. The relationships later meant nothing, since Peter never felt any love until he met Gamora. |-| Friends and Allies= Rocket Racoon ''Main article: Rocket and Peter Quill'' (Best Friend) Rocket nearly kidnapped Peter and intended to bring him back to the Ravagers. By Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, the two seem to have developed an older brother/younger brother relationship with Rocket. Apparently, both of them agree on things and also have friendly sibling rivalry. Yondu was able to crack Rocket out of his shell, knowing that while both of them do care about Peter and their friends but have trouble showing it. During the Battle on Ego's planet, Peter thinks of his bond with his friends and father, one of them being a memory of him, Rocket and Groot testing out their new and improved rockets. Drax (Friend) Peter first met Drax at the Kyln, where both men encountered each other when Drax threatened the life Groot (Friend; attempted kidnapper and teammate) In Guardians of the Galaxy, Groot helps Rocket kidnap Peter. Later, Quill gets easily annoyed with Groot's catchphrase, "I am Groot." and calls him the "Giving Tree". Later, Groot tells Rocket that Peter (and Gamora) are the first friends they ever had and insists on rescuing them from Yondu and his Ravager clan. He also follows Peter into the battle of Xandar; during the invasion on the Dark Aster, Peter pushes Groot out of the way before Rocket collides with him. In Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Peter acts as a paternal figure to Groot (who is now reforming as a baby). He has yelled at him worriedly when fighting the Abilisk before he continued fighting it and tells him to strap in for the ride. At the very end, Groot listens to a song Peter is listening to as the young Terran simply pets Groot's back while also holding him at the same time. Flash-forward, Peter later yells at Groot to pick up his vines, now realizing how Yondu felt. Kraglin Obfonteri (Former teammate and rival; friend) Meeting him while he was young, Peter and Kraglin didn't hit it off great right away. Both of them had rivalries between each other, but no one knows why. Kraglin does seem to become hurt that Yondu chose to protect Peter after a final time no matter how many times he had betrayed the Ravagers. Near the end of the first film, Kraglin actually claims he's glad Peter did turn out alright, implying that Quill was better off being raised by Yondu than his own father. Kraglin is probably the only Ravager who actually calls Peter by his first name, and also calls him "Pete" after Yondu's funeral and calls him his captain Nebula While hardly knowing Nebula, he first met his friend Gamora's adoptive sister when she confronts Peter, Gamora, Groot and Rocket. Peter calls her "Smurfette" and hardly refers to her by her real name, and was shocked to see her with Gamora and the other guardians. References Category:Peter Quill's Relationships Category:Relationships